The Animals?
by FireDragonXaya
Summary: batista and Josh go out for the tag titles but not before going through former heavyweight champion stasiak


The Animal…..s?

* * *

_Disclaimer: again i own shit lmao i did this for a friend of mine she is a batista fanatic lmao welcome hun and if she could she WOULD own batista_

thanx for the reviews baby and thanx i need reviews lmao so thanx to i love zigzag on the invasion story i have going

* * *

_"Josh, what are you doing"_ said Batisa coming up with Carmen, _"ahh nothing dawg just hangin around" "cool, cool"_ said Dave._ "listen I got a match tonight and I was wondering …..Would you watch my back?" "I kind of pissed the shit out of Stasiak and I think he is lookin to kick my ass you know how sore the guy's getting these days after loosing the title to triple H a few months back….so what do ya say?"_ Josh "_**wolf gang**_" chainz thought for a minute "_hmm not to sound like an ass Dave but what's in it for me?" _Batisa thought that's when Carmen (Batista's GF of 4 years) spoke up _"how bout ya'll team up for the tag titles?" _Batista looked at her_ "wow that's a great idea babe" "well what do ya say man tag partners or not?" "Hmm I'd say hell yea" "well then I'll see you out there then man"_ said Dave as he left with Carmen…..Megan, josh's girl walked up _"sup babe?" "Ahh nothing babygirl me an Dave gonna go for the tag titles and also Dave got a match tonight so I watching his back Stasiak's kinda pissed at him"_ Megan just blinked, _"Stasiak is a creepy bastard he freaks me out" _(Josh laughs) _"yea he's a bit on the psycho side aint he?"_

They walk off as the show goes to a commercial break,

_"Welcome back im josh Matthews here with the former world heavyweight champion Steve Stasiak and Steve I, and I'm sure everyone else was wondering what you meant by telling Batista that he should watch his back and keep his friends close?" "What did I mean? Your wondering what I mean? God…. Matthews are you totally stupid? He pissed me off he made me mad it wasn't long ago that Dave Batista was up my ass with challenging for "HIS" world title but then he got taken out of the picture with an injury his fault only now listen here triple H can kiss my ass, Batista can kiss my ass the whole Smackdown roster can kiss my ass I'm not here to make friends or alliances I'm here to get what I want and that is the world title which is rightfully MINE!!!" And tonight I got a match against "The Game" and Hunter? Trust me when this match is done? Its (he laughs maliciously) its game over for you!"_ **(He walks off)**

_"And here we go now its Batisa vs. Mr. Kennedy right now_ **(Batista's music is running)** _and here comes Batisa and Carmen with josh Chainz managing him for reasons of an attack by Stasiak might be in the works" "shut up Cole just shut up Steve Stasiak was screwed by teddy long and I know how he feels the man isn't insane the man is fighting for that world heavyweight title if Batista pissed him off well he has nobody to blame but himself"_ **(the match goes on no cheats, nothing until close to the end of the match)** _"and oh my here comes Stasiak I knew this would happen_ **(Steve gets in the ring and goes straight for Batista while Megan who came out with josh distracts the ref Kennedy pushes Steve into the ref knocking him out)** _**(Batista is sitting back watching and waiting)**_ Kennedy and Steve run to the ropes at the same time when they reach the ropes Megan and Carmen both reach up and give their respective hated men low blows Megan hitting Steve, Carmen hitting Kennedy, Batisa gabbed Steve, threw him out of the ring , picked up Kennedy and received a flying chair from Stasiak who was already up _"my god Cole Stasiak just received a hit to the…the…the manhood and he is already up and kicking ….. Well …throwing," _using another chair he hit Megan and went after Carmen josh got there before he could do a guillotine, who had been checking on Dave in the ring. The ref was getting up at this time josh quickly stole the chair whacked Stasiak over the head and went to check on his girl who was already joined by Carmen, _"oh….oh here it comes HERE IT COMES OH BATISTA BOMB ….1-2-3…AND THAT'S IT this match is over" "yep what a controversial match the ref was knocked out that makes it soooo good"_ Cole looked at his partner _"JBL are you being sarcastic?"_ JBL looked at Cole like he had just struck gold _"OF COURSE IM BEING SARCASTIC STUPID THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU WIN THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT WAS FOUR ON TWO" "no partner it was one on one with interference this was a good match until Stasiak interfered"_

**(everyone made their way back to the locker room)**

_"yo Dave"_ said Kennedy _"good match" "Yea"_ said Batista _"you too"_ Batista kissed his girl in small celebration knowing the real one would come later, looking around spotted who he wanted to talk to _"hey josh man thanks" "no probs dawg no probs I personally don' like Kennedy and well with Stasiak being my former mentor I gotta wonder what he thinks he can do to someone he taught me everything I know" "ok Josh listen Steve is more dangerous than he looks you should know that and as far as everything you know goes yea he may have taught you everything "you" know but you have to wonder did he teach you everything "he" knows anyways man catch me later I'm headed to teddy's office then me and Carmen are going to have a small win celebration_"

Stasiak had his match later that night which he won thanks to a screw up on hunters part hunter went to hit Steve with a flying knee Steve moved and again out goes the ref for a second time in the night leaving Steve to cheat again grabbing a sledgehammer out from under the ring he was about to take it to Hunter Hearst Helmsley's knee when he saw the ref getting up he hit sledged the hammer as hard as he could on the ground, threw it to Hunter and fell to the ground the ref turned around saw Hunter with the hammer Steve **"knocked out"** and told the timekeeper to ring the bell _"well that's the match"  
"a little bit of lying cheating and stealing Eddie guerrero style on Steve's part I cant say I don't hate this man but I hate him" _said Cole with anguish in his voice _"Cole like I said a thousand times tonight SHUT UP!!! He did what he had to do to win triple H wasn't an equal competitor and he couldn't stand to the might of the bull so Steve did what he had to do" "yea right he lied he cheated and he stole the win he cheated his opponent and as far as….." "SHUT UP COLE" "NO" "see you next week on Friday night Smackdown"

* * *

yea i know JBL doesnt tell cole to shut up that much lol but thats the onl thing i have heard him say and i dont watch SD that much im a RAW girl hehe_

more will come keep in tune ppl same with the invasion


End file.
